Nemesis Aftermath
by Tiger Nakeru
Summary: A few months after the battle between Shinzon and Picard, the Titan is in orbit around Romulus when attacked and destroyed. Picard while scaning the Scimitar debris finds something dangerous... and a new Captain, crew, and ship are introduced. Read to f


Star Trek the Next Generation

Nemesis Aftermath

By: Tiger Nakeru

Captain's Personal Log:

Stardate: 59844.9

It's been months now since Will Riker and Deanna Troi left the Enterprise to start a new life on the _Titan_. It's not the same around here them. My new first officer is filling in the best he can, but it's not the same. Since Beverly left it's been very hard, I have only Geordi left to talk to. The hardest thing for me is that Data is not here. He is the one person that held this senior staff, this family, together. 

The android that we found before our mission to Romulus, B4, has shown little of the traits that Data had. I have kept working with him to try to raise his awareness. So far there has been little progress. I'm hoping that soon I might figure out a way to help B4.

Commander… Captain Riker has requested the Enterprise to Romulus to help with negotiations between the Romulins and Federation. On our way to Romulus I have decided to pass through the Void where Data was lost on the Scimitar. I guess a part of me hopes that we find something… anything that may lead to finding Data alive, but in reality there isn't a chance in hell. 

*Comm Beeped*

Picard tapped his combadge, "Picard here."

"We are coming onto the coordinates that you specified, Sir," a young man's voice stated over the speakers.

"Drop to impulse and begin scanning for debris and any bio material or life form readings," Picard ordered throwing on his jacket and walking to the Ready Room door.

As Picard made his way to his chair in the center of the Enterprise's Bridge, we looked out onto the picture of the Void's green gas floating around in nothingness and the debris of the Scimitar. Data had been like a son to him, it was hard to believe that he was dead. In Data's quest for humanity, the most human thing he had ever done was take his life to save his friends and family.

"I'll be in the science lab," stated Picard, "report to me if u find anything."

"Aye, Sir," replied the ensign at the conn as Picard moved toward the turbo lift.

Picard entered the turbo lift and told the computer his destination. As the lift hummed, moving toward the science labs, Picard began to think that Geordi should join him. Data was Geordi's best friend, and he should be there too.

As Picard tapped his combadge, "Geordi, if you aren't busy could me meet me in the science lab?"

The reply came a few seconds later, "I'm on my way, Sir."

As Picard tapped his combadge to deactivate it the turbo lift stop and the doors swooshed open. The Captain walked out and down the corridor toward the Science Lab. When Picard entered there was no one present.

"I forgot that I gave the science teams some time off," Picard said to himself as the activated the consoles that outlined the room.

As Picard brought up the sensor reading being taken of the Scimitar's debris, Lt. Commander Geordi LaForge ran through the door.

"At ease, Commander," the Captain said seeing his Chief Engineer trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, Sir," replied Geordi. "It's just, your not the only home out on a limb to find Data…"

"That is why I asked you here, Geordi," Picard said sympathetically. "I know you and Data were close."

As Picard and Geordi talked the sensors ran over the debris over and over, finding nothing at first. For over an hour Geordi and the Captain stared at the screen and talking of old times with the entire Senior Staff aboard both the Enterprise D and E. They laughed until…

The computer alerted, "Warning, unusual debris found in grid Seven J."

Picard looked at the screen a moment and then magnified grid Seven J, Geordi nor himself could figure out what the computer had found.

"Bridge," Picard said. "I'm erecting a level ten force field around the Science Lab's transporter pad. I want you to beam the unknown debris directly to the Science Lab's transporter."

"Aye, Sir," came a young lady's voice. "Energizing."

As the debris materialized on the pad, Geordi grabbed a Tricorder off of the Lab's storage units and began to scan the debris.

"So far all of it matches the radiation that the Scimitar gave off from it's cloak and the hull plating is the same as it should be…" Geordi's voice trailed off as the Tricorder because ringing loudly.

Picard slowly made his way over to Geordi's position and looked at the Tricorder. What it showed left him in awe. Something that was nearly impossible had come true. Though they could not see it, they had found a part of Data… what part they did not know.

"LaForge to Engineering. Bring a decontamination unit to the Science Lab."

An officer replied, "On our way, Sir."

"What have we found Geordi?" asked Picard.

"Something that should be impossible… and could be very dangerous," replied Geordi as he took another scan at the debris. "I have a weird feeling about this, Sir."

"So do I, Geordi," Picard replied. "So do I."

Location: Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, Earth.

Stardate: Supplemental

Captain Tiger Nakeru walked into Admiral Janeway's officer inside Starfleet Headquarters. Nakeru was a notorious commander, feared by many races and many allies. His strategies were the most risky but also the most powerful and damaging in the Federation. Only Admiral Janeway had the guts to face him in person.

"Captain Nakeru," Janeway said with a smile. "Please, sit."

Nakeru looked at the Admiral for a moment than sat replying, "Thank you, Ma'am."

"I believe you are aware of the battle between the _Enterprise_ and Remian Warbird _Scimitar_," Janeway said poring a cup of coffee.

Nakeru took a moment and then looked to down at his hands in his lap, "I am well aware of the battle within the Void."

"You are aware of the specifications of that Warbird?" asked Janeway.

"Yes, Ma'am," Nakeru replied. "I have looked at them extensively. I believe it is an admiral able ship, but it has it's flaws."

"I'm glad you have found them," Janeway said, her look growing stern.

"You don't actually think the Remians have build more than one," Nakeru said. "Shinzon's dead. There is no one that has his feelings toward the Federation, or not as strong one anyway."

"We have evidence that there are more," Janeway said as cold as any human could. "The Romulins fear that ship's power, and they have asked for help to find any other that exist. They have given us permission to use cloaking devices to help in our search by keeping us hidden."

"That's why the _Epsilon_ was fitted with one?" asked Nakeru.

"Yes, Captain." Janeway replied. "The Epsilon has been outfitted with the best defensive and offensive weapons, even better ones then Voyager brought with them."

"This assignment won't be easy, Admiral," Nakeru said.

"The _Enterprise_ and _Titan_ will assist you in the discovery of any other Remian Warbirds," Janeway stated. "Captains Picard and Riker are looking forward to speaking with you."

"Understood," Nakeru replied.

"As soon as you leave here," Janeway said, "all the information you need will be transported to the _Epsilon_ and you are instructed to leave immediately."

"Understood," Nakeru replied again.

"Godspeed, Captain," Janeway said proudly as Nakeru tuned and left her office. "and good luck…"

Location: Orbit above Romulus, Romulin Star Empire

Stardate: Supplemental

The _Titan_ rocked violently as she was hit by a large disruptor blast. Captain Riker nearly flew out of his chair as many of his staff were. Just as he had many times for Captain Picard during a battle, Riker announced, "Red alert! All hands to battle stations!"

Riker realized that he was no longer a first officer, but still had all the instincts. The crew was still getting back to their stations as the _Titan_ rocked again from more disruptor blasts.

"Report!" Riker shouted.

"Damage to the impulse engines, Warp engines are still online, and hull breaches on decks four, five, and six!" replied the Ops. Officer.

"Return Fire!" ordered Riker as the ship was hit again.

The _Titan _made it's way out of orbit with Romulus as a cloaked vessel fired all thirty-two disruptors at it. Riker knew the ship had to be Remian. He just didn't understand how.

"I can't get a lock!" the Weapon's officer reported as the helmsman's console blew, and the helmsman hit the deck with a thud. Sparks flew everywhere as the ship was pounded by the disruptors over and over again.

"Shields are down to ten percent!" the Weapon's officer reported again.

"All hands to emergency escape pods!!!" Riker ordered as the next group of disruptor blasts took out two more stations on the bridge as well as all shields on the ship.

Just as the final two rounds of disruptor blasts came rocking the _Titan_ all the escape pods launched from it's hull. Just as the last wave of pods left, the ship burst into an anti-matter firework as it's core breached from the attack. Over one forth of the crew was lost in the explosion as it engulfed the last wave of escape pods. Riker could only look in disbelief as his first command was slowly flying in orbit of Romulus.

"Sir," the third pod member of Riker's pod said. "The course you set takes toward the Void."

"The _Enterprise_ is there," said Riker. "She can pick us up."

"Aye, Sir," replied the officer.

"This attack proves that the Remans have more than one ship like the _Scimitar_," Riker said. "I hope Deanna is alright on Romulus."

The escape pods floated out toward open space, praying that the _Enterprise_ would find them in time. All they could do is wait. There were no other ships in the area… no other help besides the _Enterprise_, none…


End file.
